


One Lonely Night

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty, fluffy story about Heidi Turner and Red on Heidi's eighteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lonely Night

Heidi Turner was bored and lonely. Her senior year of high school wasn't going as she had planned. And now here she was on her eighteenth birthday, all by herself, while her parents were on a business trip. Heidi's parents ran a local business together and thus they both had to take a trip and leave Heidi by herself. Their business in question was fixing plot holes in stories for a small fee.

Heidi couldn't take the boredom anymore, so she decided to call her best friend Red and ask her to come hang out for a while. Heidi dialed Red's number on her phone and after Red answered with a simple "Hello?" Heidi began.

"Hey Red, it's Heidi, I was wondering if you would wanna come over, maybe stay the night since my parents are out of town."

"I'd love to," Red replied, "I just have to ask my parents first."

Red's parents agreed that she could stay with Heidi since it was a Friday night. Half an hour later, Heidi heard a knock at the door and let Red in.

"Hey Heidi," Red said, giving her best friend a hug, "How are you?'

"To be honest, I'm feeling kinda down lately," Heidi explained, taking a seat on her couch. Red did the same.

"Awww, what's wrong," Red asked concerned.

"Well, is this how you'd wanna spend your eighteenth birthday?" Heidi asked pointing to the TV, "Watching reruns of Family Guy?"

"Well, no, fortunately my eighteenth birthday was pretty badass," Red replied.

"I know I was there," Heidi giggled, "Your dad spoils the shit out of you."

"That he does," Red admitted.

Heidi sighed, "Yeah, those great life experiences… just seem so few and far between lately for me."

Heidi looked at the ground with mild dejection and sighed again.

"You're so cute when you're sad, Heidi," Red teased and this got a chuckle from her friend, "But I'm here now, come on, what do you want to do?"

"I just thought we could curl up and watch TV," Heidi said.

"Mmm, I'd curl up with you any time," Red said, caressing Heidi's cheek.

Heidi blushed and let out a nervous laugh. She wasn't sure if Red was joking or not and if she wasn't joking, Heidi didn't know how she felt about Red's actions.

"Uh, okay, let me turn the lights out and get a few blankets," Heidi said, "And we'll watch TV on the couch and go to sleep."

It wasn't very late, only 10:30, but Heidi didn't really want to do much else. She just wanted to get some sleep and knew that it was easier to sleep in the arms of her best friend. They had done this before, and Heidi always wondered if Red had thought of her as more than just a friend. Then Heidi would wonder if she thought of Red as more than just a friend.

Heidi turned off most of the lights in the house and got ready for bed, but decided to leave the lamp next to the couch turned on until they were ready to actually sleep. Red laid against the back part of the couch and Heidi laid in front of her, allowing Red to cuddle her with one arm. Red ran her hand along the length of Heidi's body. Heidi was wearing an olive green blouse and black sweat pants and was in her bare feet. Red was wearing a navy blue shirt and pants with pink socks.

"That feels good, Red," Heidi said closing her eyes.

"It would feel even better against your bare skin," Red said, "You wanna take off your blouse?"

"Uh, I guess," Heidi sat up and unbuttoned her blouse before removing it. She wasn't too uncomfortable with Red seeing her like this since she still had a bra on. Heidi was aware that she had a fairly nicely shaped body with medium sized breasts that some pervs might describe as "perky", nice legs, and what Kenny had once described as a "nice ass". Heidi laid back down and Red continued stroking her back for another few minutes. She was right, it did feel better against Heidi's bare skin. Heidi enjoyed Red's hand for another few minutes before she became alarmed as Red unhooked her bra. Heidi sat up and confronted Red about her apprehension.

"Red, I've never been with another… girl before… I mean I've never been… intimate with anyone before like this," Heidi stuttered to Red.

"It's okay," Red said soothingly, "You're doing it with someone who loves you, right? And do you love me?" Heidi said nothing, but Red saw some of the anxiety fade from her eyes and the rest of her facial expression when she gently caressed her cheek.

Red moved behind Heidi and started massaging her shoulders. After a while, Heidi let Red remove her bra, but still kept covering her breasts with her hands. Red felt Heidi's belly and waist softly, before gradually moving up and getting her to uncover her breasts. Heidi was completely bare from the waist up. Red cupped her hands over Heidi's breasts and played with them, gently pinching her nipples. Heidi moaned softly, then a bit more loudly when Red began kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"You know, I've wanted to do this with you since freshman year," Red said softly in Heidi's ear, "I love you, more than anyone else."

"I love you too," Heidi said before accepting a passionate kiss from Red, who was still feeling her chest.

Red continued feeling Heidi's body until she started going lower and into Heidi's pants. Heidi gasped and squirmed slightly as Red's hand reached a sensitive point. Heidi stood up and faced Red, breathing heavily from excitement.

"Make me naked," she said, looking into Red's eyes, "I want to be yours, all yours."

Red pulled off Heidi's sweat pants and panties simultaneously leaving her entirely nude and gave her a playful spank on the ass. Heidi giggled and blushed, excited and embarrassed.

"Do you… do you like what you see?" Heidi asked nervously.

"I love it," Red said embracing her soft body warmly and giving her another passionate kiss.

Heidi put both her arms around Red's neck and felt Red grab her ass with both hands. Here she was completely naked while Red was still clothed entirely. Red was in control, guiding her through this situation, and Heidi loved it.

Heidi let Red lay her down on her back on the couch. Then she moaned as Red began kissing her from the neck down. Before Red reached Heidi's pleasure zone, she began massaging her feet and legs, starting at the feet and working her way to Heidi's smooth inner thigh. Heidi moaned with anticipation, then grunted as Red put her tongue to Heidi's most sensitive area. Heidi grunted and squirmed with pleasure as Red gradually built up her licking speed.

Red enjoyed making her best friend and new girlfriend shake with pleasure until finally Heidi let out an "Oh, Rebecca!" (Rebecca being Red's actual name)

"Okay, okay, you can stop now," Heidi said, calming down from the climax and breathing heavily. Her dull brown hair was only slightly disheveled. That was one of the main things that Red found beautiful about Heidi. Her hair always maintained it's gorgeous natural shape, no matter what. Not wind, nor rain, nor orgasm could stifle its beauty.

Heidi yawned. "Screw the couch, my parents have a bigger bed, let's go sleep in that," Heidi said to her new girlfriend.

Red followed Heidi and gave her another playful smack on the ass as they were walking up the steps. Heidi giggled and blushed for a final time before crawling into bed with Red.

Red had never removed any of her clothes, yet Heidi had ended up totally nude. Heidi didn't care about this as she crawled into bed with her girlfriend. Here was someone she could trust with her mind, body, and soul. Here was someone she had just realized she was in love with for the longest time. And now they could be happy together.

"I love you, Red," Heidi said, affectionately.

"I love you too, Heidi," Red replied with equal warmth and sincerity before kissing Heidi good night.

Heidi and Red slipped under the covers and cuddled each other tightly for warmth. Heidi had never felt as content as she did at that moment, entrusting her fully naked body to Red. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms and had a very restful night.


End file.
